The Caffeine Intervention
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: Splinter and one of the other turtles has finally noticed how much coffee Donatello drinks. Needless to say it does go as planned. Donnie is kind of scary without that coffee. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


**AN:**** Random idea that I got while listening to my friends lecture me about how much coffee I drink and that I should cut back.**

**Disclaimer:**** TMNT is not my property.**

Donatello was never the one of his brothers to explicitly ignore Splinter, but there was one time that he would disobey his Sensei: if he was out of coffee nothing could stop him from getting more. Today Leo and Splinter had agreed that his addiction needed to be dealt with.

As the second youngest turtle stumbled into the small kitchen after another sleepless night in his lab. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Leo was training as he did at that time every morning. Donnie began following muscle memory as he started preparing his morning brew. He poured ten cups of water into the coffee maker and then reached into the cupboard for coffee grounds. His hand frantically searched the cupboard and then the pantry for his coffee.

"Motherfucker." Donnie muttered to himself as he began tearing the kitchen apart in search of the beautiful liquid that allowed him to stay awake for days on end.

"Donatello," Splinter said over the noise his son was making.

"Coffee." Donnie grunted. They'd learned a few months ago that 'coffee' and strings of swear words that Raph was shocked his little brother knew where th only words he said in the morning before that first cup. Don slammed the last cupboards door. "Shit."

"It is about that particular habit of yours that your brother and I wish to discuss with you." Splinter said exiting the kitchen. Donatello knew that if he followed he'd find out which brother had taken his coffee. When they reached the main living room, Donnie saw that Leo was now leaning on the back of the couch.

"Coffee?" Don asked hopefully.

"Donnie, Master Splinter and I think that you need to cut back on the caffeine a bit." Leo said looking nervously at his brother who was twitching slightly.

"So no coffee?" Don questioned looking horrified.

"No coffee." Leo confirmed. Donatello blinked a couple times debating this in his head and seemed to come to a decision. Leonardo raised his arms to protect his face from the wrath of his brothers withdrawl, but all he got was a pointed glare.

"Fuck that." Don muttered as Raphael appeared nearby. "Too much blood in caffeine stream."

"Trying to get him to quit drinking coffee?" Raph questioned looking between his brothers and Sensei. Then there was humming coming from the kitchen. Raph chuckled and headed for the kitchen. "Ameteurs." He laughed as Splinter and Leo followed him. Donatello was standing at the counter adding coffee grounds to the coffee maker.

"Wh-where did he?" Leo mumbled staring at his second youngest brothers shell.

"His back up stashes." Raph snorted watching the scene from where he sat with his feet on the table.

"St-stash?" Leo asked nervously.

"Es." Raph corrected. "Stashes."

"H-how? When?" Leo asked looking at Raph.

"Remember that day when Mikey threw out all the coffee and Donnie went ballistic?" The red clad turtle questioned.

"Yes..." Leo replied. "But when did he get the time?"

"Dunno, but he is serious about that stuff." Raph chuckled as the two eldest brothers and their father watched Donnie hug his coffee cup.

"Don't worry, they'll never really take you away." Don cooed at the cup of coffee. "It's all okay now." Donnie stopped in front of eldest brother and Sensei. He glared at them both. "If you ever attempt to take away my coffee I will rip odd pages out of _the_ _Art of War_, Leonardo. Raphael, if you tell either of them where my coffee stashes are, your bike might have a few small electrical problems and Sensei without my coffee I may just not get around to recording your stories." With that Donatello headed back to his lab.

"Well, that was..." Leo started at a loss for words as he feared for his copy of _the Art of War_. He sat down next to Raphael.

"Terrifying?" Raph offered thinking about his poor bike should an angry Donnie get his hands on it.

"Indeed." Splinter agreed shuddering as he left the kitchen. Mikey stumbled into the room looking very confused.

"Hey, I just saw Donnie talking to his coffee." Mikey said concern leaking into his voice. "I think we should cut him off." Raph started laughing as Leo began banging his head against the kitchen table.

**AN:**** Alright, who else loves the punchline? - GBNF**


End file.
